In modern machine tools, for example lathes, the workpieces to be machined are generally clamped by clamping devices which can be hydraulically actuated, particularly by clamping cylinders, and/or are secured tightly by tailstock spindle sleeves which can be hydraulically actuated. The respective machine is released only after the clamping pressure is reached. If, at this point during machining with the machine tool, the clamping pressure on the clamping device is reduced due to a fault, this reduction can lead to loosening of the clamping device. The subsequently released workpiece can cause serious damage to the machine and constitutes a considerable safety risk for the machine operator.
In addition to this monitoring of the clamping pressure to ensure safe clamping forces, it can also be advantageous to reduce the clamping pressure, and therefore the clamping force, to prevent damage to the machined workpiece if it acquires a wall thickness geometry that has been reduced from “full bored,” for example, as a result of the type of machining. The clamping force remaining the same relative first of all to the solid material used would lead to the deformation of workpiece geometries that are reduced in wall thickness, and therefore, are weakened.